Distraction osteogenesis, also known as distraction callotasis and osteodistraction has been used successfully to lengthen long bones of the body. Typically, the bone, if not already fractured, is purposely fractured by means of a corticotomy, and the two segments of bone are gradually distracted apart, which allows new bone to form in the gap. If the distraction rate is too high, there is a risk of nonunion, if the rate is too low, there is a risk that the two segments will completely fuse to each other before the distraction period is complete. When the desired length of the bone is achieved using this process, the bone is allowed to consolidate. Distraction osteogenesis applications are mainly focused on the growth of the femur or tibia, but may also include the humerus, the jaw bone (micrognathia), or other bones. The reasons for lengthening or growing bones are multifold, the applications including, but not limited to: post osteosarcoma bone cancer; cosmetic lengthening (both legs-femur and/or tibia) in short stature or dwarfism/achondroplasia; lengthening of one limb to match the other (congenital, post-trauma, post-skeletal disorder, prosthetic knee joint), non-unions.
Distraction osteogenesis using external fixators has been done for many years, but the external fixator can be unwieldy for the patient. It can also be painful, and the patient is subject to the risk of pin track infections, joint stiffness, loss of appetite, depression, cartilage damage and other side effects. Having the external fixator in place also delays the beginning of rehabilitation.
In response to the shortcomings of external fixator distraction, intramedullary distraction nails have been surgically implanted which are contained entirely within the bone. Some are automatically lengthened via repeated rotation of the patient's limb. This can sometimes be painful to the patient, and can often proceed in an uncontrolled fashion. This therefore makes it difficult to follow the strict daily or weekly lengthening regime that avoids nonunion (if too fast) or early consolidation (if too slow). Lower limb distraction rates are on the order of one millimeter per day. Other intramedullary nails have been developed which have an implanted motor and are remotely controlled. The motorized intramedullary nails have an antenna which needs to be implanted subcutaneously, thus complicating the surgical procedure, and making it more invasive. These devices are therefore designed to be lengthened in a controlled manner, but due to their complexity, may not be manufacturable as an affordable product. Others have proposed intramedullary distracters containing and implanted magnet, which allows the distraction to be driven electromagnetically by an external stator (i.e., a large electromagnet). Because of the complexity and size of the external stator, this technology has not been reduced to a simple and cost-effective device that can be taken home, to allow patients to do daily lengthenings.